


Atsumu Miya Isn’t Good At Romance

by tsumumi



Series: i love u atsumu miya [4]
Category: haikyuu
Genre: Character Study, I feel like tsumu is pinning over someone like 24/7, M/M, POV Miya Atsumu, Past Relationship(s), Pining Miya Atsumu, Probably canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:53:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26809180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsumumi/pseuds/tsumumi
Summary: atsumu miya was never really good at confessing.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Miya Atsumu, Kita Shinsuke/Miya Atsumu, Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Series: i love u atsumu miya [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948414
Kudos: 53





	Atsumu Miya Isn’t Good At Romance

Shinsuke Kita. His “first love” is what you’d call it. Well Atsumu wasn’t really sure he was in love with him. In highschool they were on the same volleyball team and hung out quite a bit outside of the club along with his twin brother Osamu. Kita was always the quiet type. He rarely smiled, rarely laughed, and didn’t show very much emotion. Anyone else would have not even bothered with a person like that. Atsumu was different though. He liked introverted people since he’s always so loud. For Atsumu it was somehow comforting talking to introverted people. He felt like that with Kita but of course it was mostly Atsumu complaining while Kita told him to leave him alone. 

One day Atsumu got sick but kept practicing and got even worse. When it became obvious that Atsumu was sick his teammates found out and told him to practice even more and Kita of course scolding them for doing so. After practice that day Atsumu walks into the locker room and he sees a bag sitting on the bench. He walks over to it and reads a sticky note attached to a bag with food and drinks. It read

Dear Atsumu 

Eat a proper meal and then sleep. 

Kita

Atsumu could’ve sworn he fell in love with Kita right then. He started crying because it’s one of the sweetest things anyone has ever done for him in his life. He was overjoyed. Kita, his crush, someone he’s been pinning over, genuinely cared for his well being. No one has ever cared for Atsumu’s well being before other than Osamu and maybe his parents. He was always hated by most of the kids his age. They all thought he was annoying and full of himself so Atsumu was genuinely suprised that someone did this for him. His own twin brother wouldn’t even do this for him. 

You see Atsumu was planning on confessing but it wasn’t that simple. Osamu knew that Atsumu liked Kita and was completely fine with it he just hated how Atsumu constantly ranted about how much he liked him. Osamu one day got fed up and just told Atsumu to confess to Kita. It was almost graduation anyway so he might as well. Atsumu thought he could do it. He had 100% confidence in himself until it actually got to the confessing part. The day the third years at Inarizaki graduated he was planning on telling Kita. He was gonna confess to Kita and tell him he likes him. Kita was standing outside the school building as Atsumu walked up. He really though he could do this but when he walked up to Kita, his mind was all over the place. 

_ Shit is he gonna think I’m weird for liking him? Does Kita even like guys? Is he gonna stop talking to me forever if I tell him? He’s gonna get so grossed out maybe I shouldn’t tell him. No I have to tell him. He deserves to know the truth. _

“Atsumu is there something wrong?”

“No nothin’s wrong Kita, I’m just sad yer graduating that’s all.”

Ok say it Atsumu you could do it don’t wuss out now. Just say it.

“Kita, the time we spent playing together is irreplaceable.”

_ GODDAMMIT ATSUMU _

“I agree Atsumu.”

Shouyou Hinata. The first time he saw him was when Karasuno was playing the qualifiers. He heard where Karasuno was playing so he and Osamu decided to watch their game to get an idea of what they might going up against. When Atsumu first saw the ginger haired boy he knew he was going to be infatuated with him. He knew that he was going to be interested in this boy even if it wasn’t romantically.

When the day came that Karasuno and Inarizaki played against each other Atsumu thought hit he was mentally prepared. He in fact was not. The game started and Atsumu was excited to playing against the weirdos that mastered quick attacks. At one Hinata jumped up and was about to hit the ball but completely forgot to hit the ball. Atsumu found this adorable. Atsumu asked himself who the fuck forgets to hit the ball. 

“You don’t need to be that depressed about it.” Atsumu says to Hinata. He just thinks it funny.

When Atsumu first saw the “crazy quick” he felt impressed. Genuinely impressed, and Atsumu rarely ever gets impressed by other people. He looked at Hinata and just knew that he had to set to this guys one day. He was so intrigued by the quick attack he blushed and said how cool it was. 

When Inarizaki lost the match between Karasuno he couldn’t just leave without saying anything to Hinata. He had to proclaim that he will indeed be in his future. Atsumu points straight at Hinata.

“One day, I’m gonna set for you.”

Kiyoomi Sakusa. It started when Inarizaki played against Itachiyama in the finals in the Interhigh National Tournament. Inarizaki lost that game. After the match Atsumu felt impressed by Sakusa, but he never expected he would be on the same team as him years later. When Atsumu got accepted to be in the Msby Black Jackles he didn’t expect Hinata to be there either. By that point Atsumu did still feel interested in Hinata but not in a romantic way as much. It was kinda like he was interested in him but not in a way where they were together or anything. When he saw Sakusa he immediately started a conversation. It was always easier for him to have conversations with introverted people but he didn’t mind to talking to extroverted people. Over some time of Atsumu him being in the Msby Atsumu realized he had a crush on Kiyoomi Sakusa.Him and Sakusa weren’t really that close, it was more like they bicker with each other but sometimes they can agree with each other. Since Sakusa has a problem with germs and he doesn’t like being around big crowds, Atsumu does whatever he can to help Sakusa. When crowds form around Sakusa, Atsumu tells the crowd in a nice manner that they have to go. Sakusa never understood why he did it but it’s not like he complained. It didn’t take Atsumu long to confess. He decided he needed too. He was never able to confess to his old crushes before and he was an adult now. He needed to grow up. That brings us to present time. Sakusa and Atsumu are the last ones in the gym.

“Hey Omi-Omi can I tell ya somethin?” Atsumu says to him. 

“What is it Miya?” Sakusa turns to him.

“Alright, Omi-kun I’m just gonna be blunt with it alright. I like ya. Don’t be weirded out or anything.” Atsumu tells Sakusa not daring to look away from the others face.

“Miya what are you talking about I mean your my teammate don’t teammates usually like eachother?” Sakusa says.

“No Omi-Omi not in that way. In a ya know, romantic way.” Atsumu puts his hands in his pockets.

“Miya is this a joke?”

“What? No why would I lie about this Omi-kun. It’s alright if you don’t like me back. We can just forget this ever happened.” Atsumu laughs.

“Miya shut up for one second, I never said I didn’t like you back.” Sakusa looks at him deadpan.

“Oh. OH OMI-OMI WAIT DO YOU REALLY?” Atsumu says exited.

“Yes now stop yelling idiot.” Sakusa slightly blushes.

Atsumu was never really good at romance and kinda still isn’t.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi so I’m posting this for Atsumu’s bday bc I love him so much. This fic seems kinda rushed but im satisfied with it. I made this for Atsumu bc I love him and nothing more but if u read this than thank u:) anyway happy early birthday to my favorite character. I love Atsumu more than anything, and I hope he has the best bday<333


End file.
